


Why not?

by JeckParadox



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: Batman is famous for being the only member of the league without superpowers. For some reason, he still is.





	Why not?

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, not looking up from the screen. 

"Why don't you have any powers?"

Batman stopped reading, turning to level a stare at him. "What do you mean, _why?"_

"It's just that last week, we fought a rampaging cyborg, a magician who shot you with a lightning bolt, and you did alongside other magicians, as well as me, Wonder Woman, and the Flash."

"So?"

"...I'm just curious, I guess. You spend so much time and money on preparations to let you fight supervillains in our weight class. Why not just look into a way of getting powers, something that'll stick, and use that?"

"I get by just fine without them."

"You do, sure, but you'd get by even easier _with_ them."

"I can't just get superpowers."

"In the order I listed;" Superman began, "Surgery, study, birth, blessings from some Gods, and a chemical experiment gone wrong." he shrugged, "And, I mean, sure you can't mimic me, and surgically making yourself a robot is a bit too far, but why haven't you learned magic? Why not try and get some powers from something just handing them out? Wonder Woman, Shazam, they got their powers by proving they were worthy of them to a few gods. I'm sure you're _more_ than worthy to most. Or tried the experiment that gave Flash his super-speed. I mean, his kid nephew managed to get the same powers just from trying to reproduce his experiment. Why not try the same thing? Or that chemical that gave Plastic Man his power, or... well, you have lots of options. Heck, we have stuff we've taken from supervillains. Super suits and artifacts. I'm just wondering, why not?"

Batman was staring at him now, "Because I'm proving a point." 

"And what is that?"

"That you don't need powers to save the world."

"But they don't _hurt,_ now do they?"

"Clark, if I gave myself powers, I'd be essentially admitting that the vast majority of people on Earth should rely on superhumans to do everything for them. By doing it without, I prove that the average guy on the street has a chance, at least. That we can protect _ourselves_ from aliens and monsters and the like. The League won't always be here, and the day we fall, I hope the rest of the people on Earth don't give up hope based on that alone."


End file.
